Rule Changes: 1 - 9/29/11
New Features * Players must login with their UberNet credentials when entering the game * Chat boxes added to Pre-Game Lobby, in game chat, post game chat * Chat Members now show in Panel to the right of chat * Firebase will now prioritize players being slowed by the Support’s hurt beam and then players shooting at the Support * Support’s “Over Clock” skill now increases the fire rate and range of only the Firebase, is instantly used and can be used from anywhere in the game * The Hurt side of the Heal/Hurt gun now uses ammo and must be reloaded when depleted. * Veteran Ka-Claw now consumes half the skill when fired and the other half if the Ka-Claw grabs a victim and does it all with a new visual effect * Made the front-most turrets in Loco Moco Arena level 2 Lazer Blazers * New grapple variation for Karl * New Juice mechanic. Juice is earned by taking damage and it builds up a meter at the bottom of the HUD, similar to MNC Classic. Buying Juice from Spunky vending machines will give you 25% of your juice bar * Base turrets can no longer be upgraded * Added voice chat indicators to see who’s talking * Added a cap to the length of the chat bar * Added kill zones to some extraneous, landable areas outside the arena * Stunning a grappler with Karl’s Short Circuit will now break the grapple Balance and Adjustments * Assault: Increased base air speed * Assault: Increased Fly speed at all upgrade levels of Fly * Assault: Reduced spread of zoomed Assault Rifle * Assault: Increased movement speed while zoomed in on Assault Rifle * Assault: Removed spread increase * Karl: Reduced Handler Weapon magazine size * Assassin: Decreased cooldowns of all Assassin’s skills * Assassin: Decreased time to cloak on cloak skill * Assassin: Increased the duration and critical shot multiplier Assassin gets coming out of cloak * Assassin: Increased Smoke Bomb radius at upgrade level 1 and 2. * Assassin: Increased the slow effect from Smoke Bomb * Assassin: Increased the base speed, decreased the speed increases via level * Veteran: Decreased cooldowns on all Grapples * Veteran: Increased damage done by Falcon weapon * Gunslinger: All levels of the Gun Flurry now have the same range * Gunslinger: Decreased Gun Flurry damage * Gunslinger: Changed Knee Cap ranges so that upgrade level 1 and 2 are the same and only increase at level 3 * Gunslinger: Increased the amount of slow applied from the Knee Cap ability * Gunslinger: Increased and normalized the duration of Knee Cap slow * Combat Girl: Can no longer heal base turrets * Combat Girl: Reduced health of Combat Kitties * Combat Girl: Increased cooldown of Combat Laser * Juice: Removed the fire rate bonus * Juice: Decreased Juice health recovery bonus * RockIt Turrets: Increased the health * Reduced bonus money for First Blood, Ring Outs, Headshots and Grapple Kills * Support: Removed damage fall-off from Firebase * Sniper: Reduced Flak damage * Sniper: Reduced effective range of the SMG * Chickey: Increased health * Bouncers now spawn sooner * Decreased the maximum amount of armor * Tank: Increased the minimum damage on the Jet Gun Bug Fixes * Fixed Bouncers and Gremlins in the upper areas not having neutral team color * Fixed an issue where the turret shields would appear when you rejoin a game * Fixed Team Vision not rendering properly with teammates * Fixed key binds for purchasing skill in the skill picker not working * Fixed headshots from scoring a headshot when it shouldn’t be * Fixed players being able to stand on geometry outside the arena * Made it harder for characters with multiple grapples to grapple and instantly grapple again * Fixed an issue that caused the jump height and the slow from Tank’s level 4 deploy to be different * Fixed being able to grapple enemies out of a charge * Fixed the Veteran camera being lower than it should be * Fixed bug where Tank’s Jet Gun wasn’t being affected by the offensive passive * Fixed some pathing issues in the middle of the map that caused Chickey and Mascot to path oddly or not path at all Category:Patches